chaosscarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Demonfolk
'' "Our cousins touched by some strange energy from beyond the darkest skies, a crafty and manipulative sorts... they give the most interesting buisness discussions I ever heard in my life" -Professor Etrain Hant, of the Skyfall Academy'' Cousins of humanity but with a strange legacy running through their veins. Characteristics *''Type:'' Demonfolk are Humanoids with the Demonfolk Subtype. *''Ability Score Modifiers:'' +2 Int, +2 Cha, -2 Wis; Demonfolk are calculating and they have a strange allure to them; despite this they tend to throw caution to the wind. *''Size:'' Demonfolk are Medium creatures and thus take no bonuses or penalties due size. *''Base Speed:'' Demonfolk have a base land speed of 30 feet. *''Darkvision: Demonfolk can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. *''Gliding Wings: ''Demonfolk take no damage from falling (as if subject to a constant non-magical feather fall spell) while in midair, members of this race can move up to 5 feet in any horizontal direction for every 1 foot they fall, at a speed of 60 feet per round. A member of a race with gliding wings cannot gain height with these wings alone it merely coasts in other directions as it falls. If subjected to a strong wind or any other effect that causes a creature with gliding wings to rise, it can take advantage of the updraft to increase the distance it can glide. *''Human Shape: ''Demonfolk can take the appearance of a Human. This form is static and can’t be changed, but it grants a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks to appear Human; changing shape is a standard action. *''Manipulative: ''Demonfolk are naturally adept at manipulating others into getting what they want, thus they gain a +2 racial bonus to Bluff and Diplomacy; in addition when using Diplomacy to shift a creature’s attitude they may do so up to three steps instead of two, when they fail by 5 or more they may try to influence a second time even if 24 hours have not passed and on a successful use to win over an individual that creature takes a -2 penalty to resist any Charisma-based skills used by the Demonfolk for the next 24 hours. *''Seductive: ''Demonfolk have a natural draw to them, they increase by +1 all the DC’s of spells from the enchantment school, in addition Demonfolk with a Wisdom score of 15 or higher can use ''Charm Person ''1/day as a spell-like ability and those with an Intelligence score of 11 or higher can use ''Comprehend Languages, Detect Magic, Detect Poison ''and ''Read Magic ''1/day. (Caster level equal to character level) *''Languages: Demonfolk speak Common and Abyssal. Demonfolk with high intelligence scores can pick from Infernal, Celestial, Draconic, Ignan, Auran, Aquan and Terran. Racial Information There are many myths regarding the Demonfolk from those that believe they are the children of humans crossed with evil demons of the great beyond to strange rituals undertaken by sorcerers that change their form to their current one, no one can tell which one is the real one and Demonfolk like to keep it that way purposely keeping the various myths surrounding them active. Demonfolk look vaguely Human, although their hair and eye colors tend to vary into wilder and unnatural shades not found in humans, their skin often takes reddish or dark hues to it but overall tends to stick to the human range; from the sides of their heads a pair of curved horns can be usually found, from their backs a pair of big leathery and ragged wings sprout out and they have a slim tail with a spade or heart shaped tip. Demonfolk have the ability to merge their more inhuman characteristics and otherwise pass as humans, a vast majority of them try to keep this ability as secret as possible as they use it to help with their manipulations, rumor spreading and negotiations. Demonfolk are naturally manipulative and thus many become merchants, diplomats and other similar posts taking joy from their subtle and hidden manipulations some times for the benefit of many, sometimes for the benefit of the few, and yet others doing it merely because they can. Despite these traits a Demonfolk that has been caught in his manipulations often becomes sincere and truthful about them often trying to bring whoever discovered his plot into it as an ally instead of a pawn.